


Getting to Know You

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bruce Banner Feels, Dating, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Serum Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce thinks about Steve and the Serum, after Steve's two revelations. Oh, and the nature of dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The research notes for Dr. Erskine's serum were less than comprehensive. Bruce now suspected that this was deliberate, that it had been an attempt to avoid any other subjects following Steve Grant Rogers. Actually, he wondered if that didn't play into why Steve had been transformed into Nike. 

Schmidt should have been enough, but it was always easy to say someone else was a monster, that it would be different-- Bruce should know. At that time, in that place, a man becoming a woman would have insured no further attempts. Dr. Erskine had gone on to establishing regimes to avoid dearth's long-term consequences. 

Bruce might have thought harder about testing the Serum on himself without animal trials if he'd known Captain America wasn't the unmitigated success he'd been sold as. And yet, he couldn't dismiss that it had been a success. Steve had been singularly unhealthy, and here Steve was in the 21st century when getting to 1941 had been a feat.

What cost victory?


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you find attractive about me?" Clearly that hadn't been what Steve had been expecting.

"Your compassion, your intelligence. I've got a thing for brunets."

Bruce looked at Steve. His hair had never been stated as a positive before.

"You have a nice smile." Steve took his hand, clasping it.

Bruce couldn't ignore that Steve was beautiful. Strong, gentle, wily. "Do you mind taking our time?"

"Please."

Bruce had other questions, but they'd be too blunt now. He hoped this wasn't heteronormative conformity.


End file.
